


Redbone

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black!Chubby!Reader - Freeform, Black!Reader - Freeform, College!Erik x Black!Chubby!Reader - Freeform, Erik Killmonger - Freeform, F/M, chubby!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Erik takes you to a college party, but y’all are too focused on each other to focus on your favorite song playing in a different room
Relationships: College!Erik x Black!Chubby!Reader
Kudos: 31





	Redbone

“I’m doing this for Erik…I’m doing this for Erik,” you kept repeating to yourself as you were carefully applying lashes to your eyes.

You never really liked going to parties. Especially with Erik’s friends. You’d rather be laid up with your man, a blunt between your fingers and his head between your thighs. But he had been really hype for this party. His eyes lighting up and talking about all the plugs he heard about through his friends.

“Yo, let’s go!” Erik called from outside the door. You sighed, gave a once over of your outfit before opening the door. You really weren’t wearing anything too serious, just one of Erik’s hoodies that you cut into a cropped hoodie, and leggings and your black heels.

Erik’s breathing stopped. He swore, you could’ve been wearing the most unflattering thing that made you look frumpy and old and you still would’ve taken his breath away.

He wasn’t like this before he met you. When he first came to MIT, he was reserved, fucking every girl he could find and kicking them out before they even thought about getting comfortable up under him. He was reserved, he was cold, he was a thug nigga. Nothing could phase, not even pussy. Or at least he thought. He met you at a homecoming game. You went with your friends, even though you’d rather stay in your dorm and play your XBOX or something, they dragged you out. Erik had seats right above yours. He saw you make it up to your seat and his chest hurt. His eyes landed on your body first. You were fucking thick. He saw your stomach through your sheer shirt, and seeing all that brown skin under that shirt made his dick twitch. But when he saw your face? Aw man he had to bite his lip. He thought you were a goddamn goddess.

“You look beautiful, princess.”

Nigga was soft.

“I wear this everyday, nigga, what you talking about?” You laugh as he pecks your lips repeatedly. “Yo, I just put on this lip gloss! Chill out, nigga!”

“It’s aight” He pecks your lips a few more times. “You can put it on in the car”

The closer you got to the house, the more your knee bounced with nervousness. Erik’s hand was gripping your thigh, and you felt bad for probably annoying him with your shaking, but you just couldn’t help it.

“We don’t have to stay long, Princess.” He side eyed you as he drove, a slight smile on his lips.

“No, no, I’m okay, promise. I’m just- you know how I get, baby.” You sighed. You seriously hated feeling this. You wish you were carefree like all the other people Erik used to fuck.

But in all honesty, that’s what he loved about you. You were different, not like those other girls he’d fuck. No, with them it was just sex, but with you, that shit was love. That shit was emotional, that shit was heaven.

The party already in full swing when y’all arrived. Erik’s hand was on your ass as he led you through the party to the kitchen. You sat on his lap as he was laughing with his friends.

You were in desperate need of a blunt right now. This Hennessy wasn’t doing shit.

About two hours into the party, your mind was buzzing and your heart was beating just a little bit faster. You were dancing with Erik. A smirk on your face as you felt him grip your hips tighter.

He seriously loved it when you were high and a little bit drunk. You were a little more carefree and you weren’t so nervous all the time.

You turned around in Erik’s arms and pressed your lips to his cheek.

“You good?” You hummed in response and just continued to kiss him until you finally made it to his lips. He cupped your ass in his hands as you tugged on his dreads, deepening the kiss- if that was even possible. Erik bit on your lower lip, and sucked on it a little bit, before smirking back at you. “You tryna play games, huh?”

You shrug and smile up at him innocently.

“Bet, follow me” He led you through the sea of people and up the stairs until you reached a bedroom. You giggled as he picked you up and laid you on the bed. He wasted no time in kissing your neck. He was biting and sucking and licking and it was driving you crazy. You craned your neck to give him better access, but gasped when you laid your eyes on something.

“Erik, look!” He slowly looked up and a mischievous look on his face appeared at seeing what you were point at. You began to remove your heels and leggings while he went to retrieve what you found. He picked up the previously rolled blunt and brought it over to the both of you. As if he forgot that quickly, he pressed his lips to yours once again. “Baby, gimme the lighter” You whispered against his lips, but your request fell upon deaf ears. As you reached into his back pocket to retrieve the lighter, you moaned in his mouth as he used his free hand to squeeze your hip.

You pulled back and lit the blunt. The only light in the room was now coming from the flame. You took one slow, sensual drag before blowing the smoke out of your mouth. You passed it to Erik, almost on instinct, and began to work on him while he took his puff. Your hands were inside his jeans within seconds, palming him through his boxers. WIth a moan, the smoke expelled from his mouth as he threw his head back. You kissed his neck as you continued, his groans getting more guttural and animalistic.

Erik finally passed the blunt to you, but not before he removed your panties. He began kissing up your thighs, making sure to keep eye contact with the way your face would contort when he would get so close to your dripping pussy and then move away.

“Nigga, stop playin’!” You groaned out and Erik chuckled against your brown skin. He looked up, admiring you one more time. Your curls were laid out on the pillows, and your lip gloss was definitely gone. Your neck was already beginning to bruise, the purple contrasting against your dark skin. Your soft stomach rose and fell with every fast breath you took.

You were an angel.

“You know what I realized?” He continues to press kisses to the insides of your thighs and your hip bones. “They never played our song.”

“Erik, I swear, if you don’t fucking eat this pussy–”

You finally feel his lips attach themselves to your clit. You gasp and grip Erik’s dreads between your fingers. “Shit, Erik. Keep going baby.” You whisper out and he obeys, letting his entire mouth slurp up your juices. He focuses on your clit and adds two fingers to the mix, being slow with his thrusts.

“Fuck, Daddy, fuck!”

And Erik was gone after that. He abruptly pulled himself from you and stood up to rapidly remove his clothes. You took more drags of the blunt and rubbed over your clit to relieve some tension while he got ready.

“Come ride daddy” He grabs your free hand and helps you straddle him. You slowly sink yourself onto his dick, feeling him stretch you and twitch at the feeling of being hugged so tightly. “Fuck”

His hands were on your hips as they rolled over him, watching both you connect some intimately. You handed the blunt over to him once again and let out a whine. His finger was now rubbing circles on your clit, trying to get you off as fast as possible.

Your hips started to move faster, and your hands were on your breasts, cupping them, as you bounced faster. Erik sat up and held onto your back. He began to powerfully thrust into you from under your hips, making sure his trusts meet your hips. His pace only went faster and his moans only got louder.

“Aye, you hear that? They playing it!” Redbone was playing through the speakers of the house, but muffled behind the door.

“Nigga, shut up and fuck me!” In a swift motion, he flipped you both over and roughly slammed into you.

“Who this pussy belong to?” Erik grunted, lifting your legs over his shoulders and thrusting into you harder.

“Yours! It’s yours!”

“It’s yours who?! What’s my name?!”

“Daddy! Fuck, it’s yours daddy! All yours!” You whined as his fingers dug into your thighs, probably leaving bruises. “Fuck daddy, feels so good!” Tears brimmed in your eyes as his pace only got faster. The sound of slapping skin and the smell of weed turning you on even more. You felt yourself getting even closer to the edge, and right before you were about to fall over, Erik pulled out.

“Yo, what the fuck?”

“Turn over, Princess.” He blew out a few smoke rings while pumping his shaft. You scrambled to follow his orders and buried your face in the pillow. He pulled your ass up in the air and entered you from behind, your pussy make the most pornographic noises he has ever heard. He let out a groan and slapped your ass a few times.

“You gonna come for Daddy? Huh? You gonna come all over Daddy’s dick?” He grunted as he slammed your hips back onto his, loving the way your ass jiggled every time he did.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Your words were muffled by the pillow, but he could tell your voice was cracking. He knew you were close.

“Yes, what?!” Another slap to the ass, and a cry out from your mouth.

“Yes, Daddy! I’m so close, daddy! So close!” He brought himself closer to you and grunted into your ear.

“Let go for me, Princess.” With another slap on your ass, you screamed out as you came all over him. He grunted a few more times before pulling out. He stroked himself a few times before his seed pumped out of him. He slapped his dick on your cheeks, trying to ride out both of your orgasms before collapsing right next to you. He kissed your cheek before carrying you to the bathroom to get you cleaned up.

Maybe this party wasn’t a bad idea after all.


End file.
